


Kids Huh

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chaotic Children, Each ship I write will have kids and deal with them doing something v chaotic, Honestly this is just me having a crisis wanting kids, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Swearing, cause kids are chaos, self indulgent at this point really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: This is just a self indulgent parent au.Different ships dealing with their kids being chaotic in the funniest ways.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Oh Fuck  -JiHanCheol

"Oh fuck!" The words weren't ones Jeonghan hadn't heard before. He'd heard them plenty of times either from himself, or Seungcheol and Joshua. This however, was the first time he heard it from their three year old son Chan who was sitting in the backseat while Jeonghan drove them home from the store. 

Jeonghan blinked a few times and peeked at the toddler in the rear view mirror where the toddler was playing with the dinosaur figurines he had gotten for being so good.  _ No. He wouldn't say that. He's my good baby _ . 

Until it happened again, "fuck!" 

Jeonghan's eyes widened and he tried to figure out the best way to talk to Chan about it. "Um, Channie?"

"Yeah papa?" Chan asked, glancing up at him. 

"Where did you learn those words from?"

"You. When you dropped the noodles." Chan grinned.

"Oh f-" Jeonghan quickly stopped himself before he said the same words he was shocked to hear from the toddler. Maybe he did learn them from him. "Why don't you say something like, um oh guts?"

"Oh guts!" Chan said with the same enthusiasm and Jeonghan thought he was in the clear while the toddler continued to play.

No one else would know about it now. Not Seungcheol and not Joshua. Neither would be able to scold him for how often he swore. This was good. Until it wasn't.

"Papa Cheol, Papa Shua guess what Papa Hannie told me?" Chan smiled once they were in the house. 

Seungcheol took the toddler from Jeonghan while Joshua moved to help with the groceries. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me to say oh guts." Chan grinned. 

Jeonghan froze, his eyes widening as he waited. 

Joshua laughed softly, "why did he tell you that Channie?"

"Cause I said oh fuck!" Chan said, loud and proud. 

Seungcheol and Joshua both stopped smiling and looked at Jeonghan. 

"I don't know where he heard it from? There were lots of people at the store." Jeonghan laughed nervously. 

"Papa Hannie said it when he dropped noodles." Chan announced. 

Joshua and Seungcheol both raised an eyebrow at him while Chan giggled at his parents' faces, unaware of what he did. 

Jeonghan threw his shoulders up in a shrug. "Kids huh?" Before he quickly went into the kitchen.

Within a few moments, Joshua and Seungcheol both started laughing, amused at how Jeonghan had reacted, and knowing the toddler had said the same thing with them when they accidentally let the two words slip.


	2. Sauce! -JunHao

“Junnie, do you need help?” Minghao called from where he was making lunch. Junhui had their two kids in high chairs in the living room, and both of them were crying. Part of it was from them being tired with nap time sneaking up, and part of it was because Samuel had decided to throw a toy at Jeongin when the younger didn’t agree with something he had said.

“No, I got it.” Junhui said, his voice showing some of the stress he felt, trying to comfort both boys. “Sammie, Innie, do you guys want a snack? I can give you a tiny snack. Papa’s making lunch though right now.”

“Jun please don’t give them a snack,” Minghao called as Junhui told the boys he would be back in a moment.

Junhui looked at Minghao, “listen, the only thing shorter than them is mine and their patience. A few crackers and a applesauce isn’t going to spoil lunch.”

Minghao looked at Junhui and laughed seeing how his husband seemed to be at his wits end, “alright. Lunch should be done in about five or so minutes. Then we’ll feed them and hopefully get them down for a nap.”

Junhui nodded, “god. Fingers crossed. I’m going to lose my mind.” He grabbed two things of applesauce, two spoons, and a package of crackers before going back to the boys. “Alright Sammie, do you want crackers or applesauce?” 

“Crackers!” The toddler made grabby hands at the package of crackers, making Junhui laugh despite how exhausted he was.

“Alright.” Junhui set the applesauces on the counters and then opened the package, placing a few crackers in front of the toddler before looking at Jeongin, “Innie? Crackers or apple sauce?”

“Sauce!” Jeongin grinned.

Junhui nodded and set the crackers down, grabbing an applesauce and opening it. He started helping feed Jeongin, knowing if the two year old fed himself he’d be having to give him a bath before nap, and Junhui needed him to just take a nap.

“Papa, I want what brother has!” Samuel yelled, watching Junhui feed his younger brother.

“Okay, okay.” Junhui set the applesauce down out of Jeongin’s reach and then got Samuel’s opened before handing it to him. He went back to feeding Jeongin, just as Samuel started crying. It took everything in Junhui to not roll his eyes at the toddler as he looked over, “what’s wrong Sammy?”

“I don’t want  _ this _ .” Samuel pointed at the offending applesauce.

“But that’s what brother has.” Junhui said, showing Samuel that what he was helping feed his brother was in fact applesauce.

“No, I want  _ that, _ ” Samuel pointed at the applesauce in Junhui’s hands.

“Oh my god.” Junhui sighed. “Baby, this is brother’s applesauce. I gave you the exact same thing. I promise it’s the same as your brother.”

“No!” Samuel started crying, and Junhui knew what was coming next.

Quickly, he looked at Jeongin who was watching his older brother with wide eyes, “Innie, it’s okay. Brother is okay. Please don’t cry.”

Jeongin looked at Junhui and he saw tears in the little one’s eyes. “Papa.”

“No, please don’t cry Innie, please.” Junhui pleaded. His begging didn’t work as the youngest started crying, leaving him with two very sleepy, hungry, and crying toddlers.

“Sounds like I’m a little too late.” Minghao came in as Junhui just stared at the toddlers defeated. He carried two bowls of food meant for the two. He laughed when he saw Junhui just staring at the toddlers, looking completely lost. “Here let me take over, okay?”

Junhui nodded and looked up at Minghao, “I broke them.”

Minghao laughed, “no, you didn’t. They’re just grumpy and tired.” He walked over and set the food down before kissing Junhui’s cheek, “just take a moment okay? My turn.”

“Thank you Hao.” Junhui moved and stepped away, so Minghao could take over.

“Alright boys, exact same thing.” Minghao showed them both, “hungry?”

Both Samuel and Jeongin, nodded, little pouts on their faces and tears still on their faces.

“Okay, let’s eat and then we can cuddle okay?” Minghao said gently. He set the food in front of both of them and helped Jeongin more as he fed him but also helped Samuel some too, talking gently to the boys about how they were okay, and a soft apology for the food taking so long.”

“It’s okay.” Samuel mumbled, wiping at his face.

Jeongin nodded, agreeing but more quietly.

Minghao smiled and glanced over at Junhui who just smiled, shaking his head a little, “see Jun, you didn’t break them.”

“Apparently they just wanted you.” Junhui laughed quietly. He came over again and helped Minghao with the boys, making sure they both ate before cleaning them up.

After cleaning up, they brought the boys to their room and got them into their separate beds. 

“Time to relax.” Minghao hummed. He had Jeongin, who was generally a little tougher to get to take naps because he was always wanting to play instead when he knew nap time was coming.

“Okay,” Samuel sighed. The three year old surprisingly liked naps, which Junhui was grateful for. Once Junhui got him tucked into bed, he sighed and snuggled into his pillow and blankets. 

Junhui smiled and laid next to him, knowing that cuddles would help him fall asleep easier. He glanced over and saw Minghao having to be a little more firm with laying Jeongin down, the two year old trying to play even when Minghao told him it was naptime. He smiled, and just relaxed with Samuel, grateful again for his husband who was willing to get Jeongin down for this nap.

Once both boys were sound asleep, they left the room quietly and Junhui looked at Minghao, “he had the same thing as Jeongin and was still mad.”

“Kids, huh?” Minghao laughed softly and kissed Junhui’s head, “come on. Let’s go eat our own lunch now.”

Junhui nodded, letting out a deep sigh, “I love our kids.”

Minghao laughed, “I know you do Junnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write the idea that made me laugh the most for Junhao, and of course have them have two little cutie pies as their kids (again). So, I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And if you have an idea for kids being chaotic and a ship trying to parent through it please let me know! Enjoy!


	3. Forbidden Outlet -Verkwan

“Alright, go play little man. I’ll be right back.” Hansol encouraged setting the little one onto the floor. He grabbed the messy diaper and went to the kitchen to throw it away where Seungkwan was making lunch for the three of them. “When were you thinking would be a good time to start potty training him?” 

“Hmm?” Seungkwan glanced over his shoulder at his husband, “I don’t know. Mom said she started potty training my sisters and me close to about three. We could probably start trying soon for him though.”

“If you want to wait, that’s fine.” Hansol finished washing his hands and dried them, “we haven’t talked about it for a little bit so figured I’d ask.”

“Yeah, I guess we’ll see?” Seungkwan offered.

Hansol nodded and kissed his cheek, “nothing we need to consider now. I’ll go keep an eye on our little Kraken again.”

“Lunch is almost ready.” Seungkwan hummed, “maybe wash up in like, ten minutes give or take?”

“Gotcha babe,” Hansol winked before going back to the living room. He sat down on the floor seeing that Seojun was content playing with the keyboard Jihoon had gotten him for his first birthday. “Are you gonna write a song baby?”

Seojun looked up at Hansol before looking back down and pushing down on the different keys. He started singing, but in the precious baby babble that Hansol and Seungkwan both were head over heels in love with hearing.

“We should tell Uncle Jihoon you’ll be the one writing the next hits.” Hansol hummed, smiling. On the couch, his phone started ringing. “Be right back little man.” He went over and grabbed his phone, seeing it was Mingyu calling him. “Hyung hey.”

As he talked to Mingyu, the older man needing his help for a job, Seojun got bored with playing with his keyboard and got up, carefully toddling around his toys, looking for the one he wanted. He babbled quietly to himself, even though he knew a few words, content to just relax. He paused in his look when he saw the outlet that previously had been covered, uncovered. Seungkwan had uncovered it to quickly vacuum the living room when Seojun was down for a nap and forgot to cover it when Hansol started talking to him about something he had seen. 

Carefully, Seojun toddled to the forbidden outlet, his legs frustratingly taking longer than crawling, but it was easier to avoid toys in the way by walking.

“Alright hyung, let me talk to Kwannie and I can-Seojun?” Hansol looked for the little boy as he turned around. When he saw Seojun he quickly followed the path the little one was taking and his eyes widened. “I’ll call you later.” He tossed the phone back to the couch and took big steps towards Seojun and quickly caught the little one’s finger before he stuck it into the socket. “Seojun no!”

Seojun looked up at Hansol, his eyes widening and quickly filling with tears. He wasn’t used to his dads telling him no, only being told the word a few times, but every time it happened it led to him crying. “Appa!”

“Seojun, you can’t do that,” Hansol said helplessly.

Seojun pulled his hand away from Hansol, plopping onto his but before he turned, and quickly started crawling towards the kitchen, “appa!”

“Oh Seojunnie,” Seungkwan’s voice trailed into the room, and shortly after he came in, already lips forming a pout as he leaned down to pick up their son. “What happened to my baby? Are you okay?”

Hansol found the outlet cover and put it back on before going over, “he found the outlet was still uncovered from earlier and was going to stick his finger in it.”

“Oh no Seojunnie, did you get hurt, my baby?” Seungkwan pouted, rubbing the one and a half-year-old’s back. “Any owies baby?”

“Dad,” Seojun pointed an accusing finger towards Hansol, a small scowl on his face that Hansol was sure he learned from seeing Seungkwan glare at him a few times.

“Oh did daddy be a bully to you?” Seungkwan hummed, “oh my poor Seojunnie.”

“He was going to stick his finger in a socket!” Hansol exclaimed, surprised at the quick turn around from his husband and son. “I just grabbed his hand so he didn’t.”

“Oh, he’s so mean huh my darling?” Seungkwan cooed. He kissed Seojun’s head and when the baby laid his head against Seungkwan’s chest, he looked at his husband and winked, showing he wasn’t mad at his husband. “Should daddy apologize?”

“I-Really?” Hansol laughed.

Seungkwan smiled as Seojun nodded and looked at him, “alright daddy, you need to apologize to Seojun.”

Hansol sighed and went closer, peeking at Seojun who tried hiding his face, “Seojunnie, I’m sorry. I still love you even if I had to tell you no.”

“You told him no?” Seungkwan faked a gasp that made Seojun giggle, “Sol, you told our baby no?”

“Yeah,” Hansol faked looking sad and looked at Seojun, “I'm sorry Seojunnie.”

“It otay,” Seojun mumbled. 

“Come on, let’s go wash up and eat your lunch.” Seungkwan hummed, bringing the baby to the kitchen.

After they got Seojun content in his chair eating the lunch Seungkwan made, Hansol pulled Seungkwan close to him. “So next time to avoid this, should I just let him stick his finger in?”

“Sol!” Seungkwan said, keeping his voice down, “of course not.”

“But he said I was mean.” Hansol laughed.

“Well don’t let him shock himself.” Seungkwan huffed.

Hansol laughed, “I wouldn’t. Little man just doesn’t like being told no.”

“Much like someone else I know.” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Mm, he does take after you a lot.” Hansol grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Seungkwan’s lips before he backed up to get his and Seungkwan’s lunch put together.

“Hansol Vernon Chwe.” Seungkwan half yelled, playful.

Seojun giggled watching as his parents playfully bickered, getting their food. Even if his dad was a bully and wouldn’t let him check out the forbidden outlet, he was content and very happy to have his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids and their love for forbidden outlets and other objects. gotta love it. it's also why I made this one Verkwan cause I can imagine them just playfully bickering about it afterwards, as you've seen in this.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on videos and pictures I've seen of kids just being kids. I really wanted to write something based off how reactions would be. I'll start off with my own ships but then branch out to the others, so please be patient for yours! They'll be small chapters, drabbles if you will, and I'm busy so I can't update all the time. But I will try!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and/or a situation you'd love to see with a certain ship. I.e a child being mad they want their siblings snack so they get that snack and are mad about it, or parents are bullies and won't let them stick their finger in a light socket. Cause I'm gonna do a lot of these :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)


End file.
